


All Over Tokyo

by MeCrossYou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Smut, M/M, No plot whatsoever, PWP, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou/pseuds/MeCrossYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday sex and a glass wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> All this is because of [THIS](http://fromthefarshore.tumblr.com/post/140274840622/01032016-001-from-takahiro-to-issei-subject) art by [fromthefarshore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore)

01/03/2016 0:01

From: Takahiro

To: Issei

Subject: Happy birthday!!!!!  
I booked a hotel room with glass window for tonight!

Matsukawa blinked at his phone, confused at first and then chuckled to himself before replying:

To: Takahiro

Subject: Your roommate isn’t home? Or are you talking about my room?

He typed, throwing his phone on the bed and plopping down into his chair. He was excited for his birthday this year, knowing that Takahiro definitely had something planned for them. Ever since they started college they haven’t been seeing each other as much. Their campuses were close enough, but college kind of had no chill. Last time they were able to spend time together was two weeks ago on Valentine’s day, when they went on a date and groped each other shamelessly in the cinema. They didn’t have time for much more though, and that left them horny and sexually frustrated. Two weeks of projects and essays and other academic crap, and Matsukawa was exhausted and with a serious case of blue balls. He counted on his loving boyfriend to fix that, however. And just as his imagination started running wild, his phone buzzed with a text from the object of his very lewd fantasies.

From: Takahiro

To: Issei

Subject: I’m actually talking about glass wall, more than a window. Come now and u’ll see 4 urself, honey.

Matsukawa stared at his phone, slowly pulling the corners of his lips up into a broad grin.

From: Issei

To: Takahiro

Subject: Isn’t it a bit 2 early 2 start celebrating?

He texted, gathering his things and rushing to put his shoes on.

From: Takahiro

To: Issei

Subject: It’s never 2 early. Come.

And an address in the center of Tokyo was attached to the message below. Matsukawa wondered how Takahiro could have pulled this off, because that had to be a fancy place.

From: Issei

To: Takahiro

Subject: I have a feeling I’ll be doing just that tonight ;)

He typed a quick reply, practically sprinting out the door and hailing a taxi. By this time train wasn’t an option anymore, so he thought he could treat himself with a quicker trip to the place than having to walk all the way. It was his birthday, after all.

As the cab passed the streets of Tokyo illuminated with neon signs Matsukawa let his imagination run free again, imaging all the things he would do to his boyfriend, ramming him into the glass wall above all of Tokyo. When the car stopped and he paid a seemingly sleepy driver the money, he was already sporting a half boner.

 

The room was spacious and definitely high class. It had a huge bed with white sheets, couple of armchairs, soft, fluffy carpet that Matsukawa instantly thought of a good use to and a huge flat screen TV. The most eye-catching part, though, was the glass wall where you could see a spectacular view of all of night time Tokyo, lights shining and looking magical. Once he stepped into the room Hanamaki turned from the window, smirking devilishly.

‘Oh, I didn’t expect you here.’ He said with a wolfish expression, striding to Matsukawa and kissing him full on the mouth. Matsukawa laughed when caught off guard and muttered a soft ‘Loser’ to his boyfriend’s mouth.

He parted his lips, letting Hanamaki’s tongue in and sighing in content, finally enjoying the closeness they now could share.

Hanamaki wrapped his arms around Matsukawa’s neck, walking them backwards into the room and working on taking off his jacket.

‘So you’re undressing me first thing as I come in, come on, Takahiro, where’s your tact?’ asked Matsukawa playfully, trying to lift his boyfriend’s shirt up, shortly thinking that he has the same non existing amount of tact as Hanamaki.

Hanamaki swatted his hands off, throwing Matsukawa’s jacket on one of the armchairs.

‘Shut up and let me make you feel good.’ He purred into Matsukawa’s ear. And just like that, the moment was ruined, with both of them cackling with laughter, trying to catch some air between breathless wheezing of laughter.

‘Oh my god, that sounds like something Oikawa would say,’ Matsukawa choked out, doubling down and holding onto his stomach.

‘Damn, I know, right…’ Hanamaki agreed, before adding, ‘And shit, I thought you’d come in and we’d have crazy, fast and hard sex on this big ass bed first thing, but now I’m kinda ashamed and feel like I should call Oikawa _sensei_ ,all of a sudden.’ Hanamaki looked to the opposite wall with wide, horror filled eyes for a second and shivered. ‘Oh god I’m having images.’ He groaned, falling down on the bed.

Matsukawa didn’t want to think of the images. The images of Oikawa with a long moustache and a kimono and Hanamaki following him around and taking notes on how to annoying perverted trash in a bedroom. Now, that the image was in his head, exactly where he didn’t want it to be, he decided he needed a distraction. Like getting back to undressing his boyfriend. He leaned to Hanamaki and slowly licked his ear, pulling a much different shiver from the other man.

‘Hey Takahiro,’ he whispered, one hand landing on Hanamaki’s knee and traveling up, and then down just as it was about to reach the final destination. He gently nibbled on Hanamaki’s ear, sliding closer and throwing one leg onto his boyfriend’s lap.

‘Mmm?’ Hanamaki let out a shivering sound, as he bared his neck for Matsukawa to kiss, which he did, trailing a path of light bites and kisses down to the prominent collarbones of Hanamaki’s and back up again, but never kissing the same spot, always finding a slightly different angle.

‘What about we start with the window, though? Matsukawa whispered, blowing hot breath on Hanamaki’s jaw, moving to his cheek and then biting his bottom lip and soothing it with his tongue, before repeating.

Hanamaki sighed, smiling. ‘I thought we could start nice and slow and then move on to the kinky part.’

‘Nice and slow is always good, but man, that window…’ Matsukawa laughed quietly into Hanamaki’s  mouth, when the smaller man nodded, agreeing.

‘Damn Issei, you’re right. I’ll fuck you into the glass first.’ He said it so matter-of-factly, that Matsukawa just gaped at him, speechless for a moment, before attempting to protest.

‘Hey, it’s my birthday, I’m totally the one who should do the fucking.’ He argued, pushing his hands under Hanamaki’s shirt and trailing the lines of his abs.

‘No, it’s your birthday, so you’re the one who should be receiving the birthday fuck.’

Matsukawa thought for a moment about  protesting, but since he was feeling too lazy to go into an argument or to actually do any work, and he was already sitting in Hanamaki’s lap anyway, he decided to just go with his boyfriend’s plans.

‘Okay then. But you shouldn’t make me wait. It’s my birthday, you know.’ He smirked, kissing Hanamaki again.

Hanamaki’s smile made the kissing weird, but not unpleasant, as he peeled off Matsukawa’s shirt and started unbuckling his belt.

‘Stand up.’ He directed and Matsukawa obeyed, standing up and finally helping Hanamaki out of his shirt in the process.  

‘How’d you even think of this?’ Matsukawa asked between kisses.

‘Remember that time we got drunk at Iwaizumi’s? You said something about window sex. Figured we could try it for real.’ Hanamaki replied, while taking both of their pants off.

‘Shit, how do you even remember things like this?’  Matsukawa stepped out of his jeans and put his hands back on Hanamaki’s waist. ‘And you must have paid _a lot_ for this.’

‘Hella,’ Hanamaki kissed Matsukawa’s jaw, trailing hands down his back. ‘So we better make it worth it.’

‘I’m sure we will,’ Matsukawa smirked and kissed his boyfriend again.

Hanamaki led Matsukawa backwards, until his back was pressed to the glass wall. Matsukawa let out a soft hiss at the feeling of cold glass touching his heated body. Hanamaki‘s kiss took his breath away, tongue sliding over the roof of his mouth, teeth biting his bottom lip, harsh and insistent. By the time they broke up, gasping for air, Matsukawa‘s head was spinning with a haze of arousal. Hanamaki didn‘t waste time for speaking, as there were much more important things to do at the moment. He planted bruising kisses down Matsukawa‘s neck, shoulders and chest, leaving hickeys down his path. Matsukawa was panting, underwear tight with his raging erection, that demanded to be touched. He grasped for leverage on the glass but failed, hands sliding down, so he decided to settle for Hanamaki‘s hair.

‘Takahiro…’ he moaned softly, trying to pull his boyfriend up or down his chest, he wasn’t sure.

Hanamaki chuckled, pleased with Matsukawa’s disheveled state. ‘You’re so eager, you kinky old man.’ He laughed at the stare Matsukawa threw his way.

‘Alright. Turn around. I’d like you to appreciate the view while I’m fucking you into oblivion.’ Matsukawa’s cock twitched in anticipation at that and he turned around, spreading his legs ant placing his hands on the glass.

The view was brilliant, though he couldn’t appreciate it fully after all, since Hanamaki squeezed in between him and the glass and went on his knees, face level with Matsukawa’s erection.

‘I think it’s time to get rid of these’ Hanamaki whispered seductively, lips against Matsukawa’s underwear, gazing up at Matsukawa’s flushed expression.

‘Oh yes, please.’ Matsukawa almost begged, aching to be touched. He could tell that this was amusing Hanamaki, but he was far off to care how he looked. Which was ironic, because he was currently visible to the whole of Tokyo. Thank God it was dark in the room.

Hanamaki curled his fingers at the top of the fabric and pulled it down slowly with a long drag, making Matsukawa throw his head back with a moan. Hanamaki smirked at that, and throwing the garment away took Matsukawa’s length into his fingers. His fingers were not as delicate as they seemed, they were rough and callused from constant volleyball practice, but Matsukawa loved them nevertheless. Hanamaki leaned in and took Matsukawa’s erection into his mouth, swallowing as much as he can with one go. Matsukawa bucked his hips into the heat with a groan, hands sliding from the glass again. Few very hot, very pleasurable minutes later, he couldn’t take it anymore. It was like weeks of pent up sexual frustration were threatening to go off too soon.

‘Takahiro, stop,’ he pleaded, voice so out of breath, but he was hoping Hanamaki understood. He did, and when he released Matsukawa’s cock with a plop and spoke, his voice was hoarse.

‘Been too long?’ He asked with a smile, standing up and moving to his bag on an armchair.

‘Too damn long.’ Matsukawa agreed and watched his boyfriend as he rummaged through his things, finally pulling out a tube of lube and a condom.

He came back to Matsukawa quickly, taking of his underwear in the process. ‘Get ready to be royally fucked above the city of Tokyo, birthday boy.’ He said proudly and kissed Matsukawa from behind.

The kiss didn’t last long, however, because both of them were horny beyond the patience for long foreplay. There will be time for more play later. They had all night.

Hanamaki popped the bottle cap off and lubed his fingers generously. ‘Ready?’ He asked, and as the other man shot him a disbelieving look, pushed one finger right up to the first knuckle inside Matsukawa, gaining a loud moan as a reward. After slowly withdrawing the finger, he pushed it back inside and repeated the action a few times until it was fully in.

‘Just put another in,’ Matsukawa demanded with a strained voice, pressing his forehead to the cool glass, welcoming the refreshing sensation to his heated skin.

‘Everything for you, birthday boy,’ Hanamaki chuckled and obeyed, slowly repeating the act, only with two fingers now.  Hanamaki was good at reading signs and when Matsukawa’s pants started coming a little faster, he spread his fingers, trying to loosen Matsukawa’s body a bit more, so he wouldn’t hurt him later.

After a few more moments, he added the third finger and brought his other hand around Matsukawa, to stroke his demanding erection. When Matsukawa started thrusting back on his fingers, Hanamaki curled them, pressing hard right to the spot he knew would make Matsukawa moan the loudest. It did.

‘Fuck me, Takahiro,’ Matsukawa panted and the words went straight to Hanamaki’s forgotten cock, making it ache with a spurt of precum. 

‘Your wish is my command,’ he said, withdrawing his fingers and grabbing the discarded condom. He rolled it gingerly on himself and coated heavily with lube. He needed Matsukawa to be well up for the other activities of the night.

‘And don’t forget to admire the view.’ He reminded with a smirk.

‘Just do it, you kinky fucker.’ Matsukawa groaned, pushing back on Hanamaki’s erection.

Hanamaki pushed in slowly, only the tip first, then withdrawing and going in again, a bit more this time.

‘I literally _am_ the kinky fucker this time.’ He joked, voice slightly strained with the sensation of being full and pleasure burning down his spine.

Laughing would be awkward during sex, but not for Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They were so used to it, that laughing at this silly, lewd joke even helped to set the rhythm.

Matsukawa squeezed his eyes shut at first, but then remembered that he was above one of the most beautiful cities in the world. The idea of being fucked like this, rammed into the glass window where anyone who cared to look could see, aroused him more than he dared to admit.

Hanamaki slid into him with such a delicious friction, he couldn’t dream to last long. Every thrust stroked his prostate and every time his name slipped from Hanamaki’s lips, it brought him closer to completion.

Hanamaki kissed Matsukawa’s shoulders, as he began thrusting more erratically, panting short, harsh breaths.

‘Issei…’ he moaned, squeezing his hips and thrusting even harder and faster, filling Matsukawa so amazingly good, he could feel the end with every fiber of his body.

Matsukawa’s sweaty palms were sliding of the glass and he didn’t want to fall, so he plastered his body to the glass wall, pushing his cock right into it, thrusting in the same pace as Hanamaki did. The cold of the window mixed with the heat of Hanamaki and he couldn’t take it anymore, coming all over and staining the glass heavily in white. Hanamaki followed right after, moaning Matsukawa’s name and biting his shoulder so hard, Matsukawa was sure he’d have marks for days.

Panting, they both slid on the floor, curling into each other.

‘That was amazing.’ Matsukawa breathed into Hanamaki’s neck.

‘Mmmm, it was… I love it kinky.’ Hanamaki said with a content smile and gave his boyfriend a short peck on the lips. ‘We’re not done yet, remember? When will you be ready again?’ He asked.

Matsukawa thought for a second before replying ‘Now.’ Hanamaki laughed and stood up, helping Matsukawa up, too.  

‘Sure, but bed this time. I wanna use it tonight.’ He went to his bag again, pulling out his phone and clicking a few buttons before raising it to the glass.

‘What are you doing?’ Matsukawa asked, interested, with a cocked to the side head.

‘Sending a snap to Oikawa.’ Hanamaki replied like it was an obvious thing.

Matsukawa shrugged, not bothered by it at all. ‘What you gonna write?’

‘Issei came all over Tokyo.’ Hanamaki said, before pressing the send button and turning to his boyfriend with an animalistic grin. ‘Now, let’s make the neighbors uncomfortable.’

 

 

 


End file.
